Lovers Fall Sometimes and Others Do Not
by Creaturess of the Night
Summary: Title is a little off sorry about that. Anyway so what would happen in Love Never Dies if Christine lived? What would happen if Meg accidentally shot someone else? What would happen if Christine and Gustave went with Erik? Read to find out. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Creaturess of the Night here. For those of you that have read my other stories I'm sorry I haven't update in like a year but I kind of lost inspiration for them but now that I have it back it's now trying to think up of ideas for them. So while I do that I decided to be stupid and add another story to that. I'm obessed with The Phantom of the Opera and I read about Love Never Dies on .com and I thought of a new twist for it so here it is. Hope you Enjoy. Disclamier- I do not own The Phantom of the Opera...unfortuantely=p. P.S. Sorry about the paragraphing it's a work in progress. Rated T for language and some violence later on. Thanks!**

A skinny, graceful, elegant young blonde woman ignored the child's cries as she dragged him down the pier. Those two would be Meg Giry and Gustave Daae and he was trying to get out of Meg's grip and crying out "Please let me go Meg I want my mom." Meg yanked him along and replied "I wanted the Phantom to notice me but that never happened the world is just cold like that." She heard an angry angelic voice shout "MEG STOP!" The same voice that belonged to the man that caused her to be here and she let Gustave go and he ran off to Christine her longtime friend and his mother as Meg spun around and glared at the voice that belonged to the one and only The Phantom of the Opera.

She glared at him and pulled out a pistol and pointed it at him and asked "Stop what interrupting your wonderful time with Christine." The Phantom said "Give me the gun Meg." The Phantom gently took a step and continued on saying "Give me the hurt, and the pain, and give me the gun Meg." She just put her finger on the trigger and glared at him ready to shoot him. He stepped a little closer and Meg was getting ready to pull the trigger and The Phantom said "Give me the gun Meg. Give me the blame for not seeing the things that you've done Meg. Give me the chance to see you clear at last." She let her guard down a little and asked "See me clear at last?" She let the gun down a little and The Phantom walked cautiously, and slowly up to her and put his hands on her arms.

He said softly and gently "You feel ugly you feel used, you feel broken you feel bruised. Ah but me, I can see, all the beauty underneath." She looked down with tears glistening in her eyes and he put his fingers under her chin and lifted it to look into her eyes and she whispered "Yes." He kept her head looking into his eyes and they were gentle and caring as he continued saying "You've been robbed of love and pride, been ignored and pushed aside. Even so, I still know, there is beauty underneath." A tear slipped down her cheek and he wiped it away quickly she barely uttered a whispered "Yes." He looked into her eyes gentle and said "Diamonds never sparkle bright, if they aren't set just right." He put his hands on her arms and continued saying "Beauty sometimes goes unseen we can't all be like Christine." She ripped away from his grip and started shaking in anger with angry tears streaming down her cheeks. She started waving the gun around and yelled "Christine! Christine! Always Christine! She is the only person you care about besides yourself and now I'm going to pay for it for you since I never going to be like her." Erik said "Just please put the gun down Meg." She backed away from him and stopped about a good 3 feet away from him.

She started waving the gun around and asked "Why can't you think about anyone else besides yourself?" She didn't get a reply when there was a shot heard and everyone looked and saw that Erik had a hand on his stomach and there was red seeping around it. Meg glared at him and said "You deserve that." Erik winced when he breathed to speak and replied "I know Meg, I'm sorry that I didn't see you clearly." She glared at him and said "It's too late for that now." They heard running footsteps and they looked up to see Raoul running towards them and he stopped and said "I heard a gunshot and I was wondering if Christine was okay." He froze when he saw Meg shaking with the gun pointed at everyone and had angry tears rolling down her cheeks. Erik turned to her and said "Please Meg put down the gun." She pulled the trigger again and there was a scream and silence followed after it. They turned and saw Christine kneeling on the ground next to a bleeding Viscount.

He whispered "I love you Christine, I'm sorry for everything and you should have picked your angel from the beginning he truly deserves you and he really loves you." Christine said "I love you too Raoul." Raoul reached up and touched her cheek and said "I know Christine but I know you love The Phantom more and when I'm gone I want you to be with him you were going to before we had Gustave anyway so I love you Christine." She whispered "I love you too Raoul." Raoul turned to the Phantom and asked "Will you take care of her Monsieur?" Erik winced when talking but replied "Of course I will even if my life depended on it." Raoul's body went limp and his eyes fluttered closed and Christine and Gustave broke down crying while Erik went over to her and held her with one hand and holding his own wound with his other. Gustave asked "Momma why did Meg shoot papa?" Christine looked at him and said "I know this is a bad time but you're real father is still alive he is the Phantom." Gustave looked at Erik who sat there watching him and Gustave walked up to him and pulled his mask off and wrapped his arms around him holding his mask tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to my readers and reviewers of my first chapter. Also a thank you to the people who added me to their favorite story and/or favorite author list it makes me smile. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and hope you enjoy this one. Please read and review thank you! Disclamier- I do not own the Phantom of the Opera sadly. Hope you enjoy. **

Christine looked up to see Meg still in the same spot rooted in fear, and shock. Erik held Gustave and Christine when Gustave noticed the blood coming from his stomach and broke down crying. Erik asked "What's wrong Gustave?" Gustave replied "I just lost one papa I don't want to lose the one I never got to know." Erik wiped away the tears with his gloved thumb and said "Don't worry Gustave I'm not going anywhere it's not that bad." Gustave looked skeptical and he said "It's hurts you to breathe though how do I know that you won't leave me and mama too?" Erik said gently "I promise you Gustave that I'm not leaving you or your mother I won't let that happen." Gustave looked into his eyes and asked "Promise?" Erik nodded and replied "I promise Gustave."

He smiled and hugged him tighter. Christine looked up and saw that the police men were coming and she whispered "Angel, the police are coming." Erik replied "Wait here." Gustave gave him back his mask and headed back over to Raoul, while Erik headed over to Meg. He said "Meg look at me." She still stared at Raoul in shock, and fear and Erik repeated gently but firmly "Meg look at me." She looked at him and was shaking and Erik said "It was an accident okay I'll handle the police man if they ask you it was an accident got it." She nodded and he went over to the police men and watched them cautiously. They asked "What happened here sir?" Erik said "The blonde Mademoiselle was trying to commit suicide but accidentally shot the Viscount de Chagney and myself." The police looked at Meg who nodded in confirmation still standing there shaking and the chief turned to Erik and asked "Do you want to press charges sir?" Erik replied "No Monsieur I do not." They turned to Christine and asked "Do you want to press charges ma'am?" Christine shook her head and replied "No Messieurs." They put Raoul in a body bag and Christine sank to her knees on the pier and started sobbing and Erik went over to her and got down on his knees next to her and held her in his arms and Gustave sank to his knees and Christine held him in her arms.

Meg walked up to them still shaking but now sobbing uncontrollably and she dropped down to her knees next to them and said "I am so sorry Christine I didn't mean to shoot Raoul." Christine said "It's okay Meg I know it was an accident and that you are really sorry." Meg turned to Erik and scared of his reaction "I am sorry that I shot you Erik." Christine asked "Who's Erik?" The Phantom said "I am Erik, it's okay Meg I forgive you." Christine blushed that she didn't even think that her Angel of Music had something so simple as a name. Erik looked over to see Christine blushing and he wondered why until he realized that she must not have thought that he could have something so simple as a name. He started feeling light headed and looked down to see that his stomach was bleeding pretty badly still but it was worse now.

They got up and started heading back to Phantasma with Meg leading the way looking sad, and scared. They were walking along with Meg in the lead, Gustave and Christine behind her and Erik behind all of them. He started feeling light headed and was seeing black spots and the world was spinning. He looked and saw that he only had a little ways to go and knew that he had to keep from passing out from the loss of blood until they got to Phantasma. They arrived at the gates and entered into the park and went to where the workers and some of the people stayed. Madame Giry met them and asked "What happened?" Meg ran to her mother and started crying into her arms and Christine broke down too and Madame Giry held her too. Gustave looked at Erik who was leaning against a street pole breathing heavily and holding a hand on his stomach that was covered in blood. He was worried that his father wouldn't make it. Erik leaned against a street pole watching everyone breathing heavily since it was getting hard to breathe, or even walk for that matter.

He looked up and saw Gustave staring at him nervously and he closed his eyes and tried to breathe evenly. He heard Madame Giry's voice ask "Erik are you okay?" He breathed and tried to answer but no words would come out. He heard the worry in her voice when she asked again "Erik are you okay?" He opened his eyes and saw everyone looking worriedly at him. He sank to the ground his legs not being able to support him anymore and he knew that he looked like he was going to crawl his way to where he was staying but in fact he was trying to keep strong and not pass out. Christine ran over to him and said "Please don't leave me Erik." Erik looked at Christine and whispered "I will not leave you if you do not leave me." Christine grabbed his non-bloody hand and said "Promise." Erik started coughing and blood dripped from his mouth and dropped to the ground and he found that it was getting even more hard to breathe. Meg whispered "No, god please no." Madame Giry asked "What is it Meg?" Meg replied "I think his lung is collapsing." Everyone looked and saw Erik still in the same position and blood was dripping out of the corner of his mouth and drops dropped onto the ground and Christine had tears rolling down her cheek. She turned to Meg and said "Go get some help, please Meg and hurry." Meg nodded and took off running towards where everyone would be staying.

Erik felt the darkness growing stronger and it was hard to fight but he knew he had to for the sake that he might never wake up again if he didn't. He winced as he coughed up more blood and a sharp pain came into his side and he had a feeling that his lung was collapsing. He heard running footsteps and he looked up to see Fleck, Squelch, and Meg running towards him. They ran towards him and asked "What do you want us to do to help?" Christine asked "Can you support him back to his quarters?" They nodded and helped him up and had his arms on both of their shoulders supporting his weight equally. They supported him back to where he was staying in Phantasma and helped him to his room Christine helped him the rest of the way to his bed and he continued coughing up blood. She sat in a chair next to the bed and grabbed his hand and he looked up at her and smiled at her weekly. She looked and saw Meg had disappeared and wondered where the young blonde went. Madame Giry came in and she had tears in her eyes when she saw her longtime friend lying on his death, and some slid down her cheeks from the guilt of not being the friend she was supposed to be after she had gotten married. She realized that she hadn't really been there for him after she had gotten married to her husband and she felt horrible for that and even more horrible now that she might not have the chance to tell him how much his friendship had actually mean to her.

Erik looked up and saw Madame Giry in the doorway with tears rolling down her cheeks and he wondered what on earth would make her cry so bad. He heard little footsteps carefully walking into the room and he looked to see Gustave walking into his room scared of what he would walk in on. He asked "Are you going to be okay?" He walked carefully over to the bed and Erik let go of Christine's hand and put it on Gustave's shoulder reassuringly and he whispered "I'll be fine, I promise." Gustave started crying and said "But what if you can't keep that promise and you get taken away from me and momma." Erik wiped away a tear from his eye and said "I will not leave you guys I promise." He walked closer and hugged him and Erik hugged him back with one hand that was not the one covered in blood trying to stop his bleeding stomach. There were heavy footsteps and they looked up to see a doctor with a medical bag in his hand. Gustave stepped back next to Christine while the doctor started working. He asked "Does this man have any family here?" Madame Giry replied "Not any biological family." The doctor said "He needs some blood in his system, kind of like a blood transplant but not really so it would be better if he had a family member." Erik growled out "I do not have a blood family member that would care so just pick somebody else." Meg said "I'll do it." They all looked at her and she was scared and upset still and everyone could tell she felt horrible about what she did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading my story this far. Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for the reviews and the favorite list additions. The updates might take a little while the other computed died, crashed whatever so it will take a little longer to update and maintain my story chapters. Thank you for understanding and Please read AND review. Thanks. ~Creaturess of the Night~**

The doctor said "Okay take a seat in that chair." She sat in the chair and extended her arm out waiting for the doctor to take her blood. Erik looked up and saw Meg waiting in the chair for her blood to be taken so she could save him, he felt loved for once in his life time somebody actually wanted to give their blood to save him. The darkness was getting stronger and he tried to fight it but there was no fight left in him to fight it off anymore.

He tried but the darkness consumed him and the last thing he saw was Christine and Gustave watching worriedly. Christine saw Erik's eyes close and his breathing started slowing down and she started panicking and the doctor said "Miss I can't take all the blood I need from you it will kill you." Christine said "Then take the rest from me but hurry he's starting to breathe slower." The doctor rushed and took blood from Christine too, and injected the blood into Erik and also started to inflate his lung to keep it from collapsing all the way.

Christine put her hand on his unmasked cheek and she pulled her hand back and said "He's burning up." The doctor said "Get me some cold wet washcloths in a hurry." He put a hand on Erik's forehead and he said "His temperature is very high and unhealthy he needs to be cooled off right away." Christine saw the doctor had applied a towel and was holding it on Erik's stomach with a lot of pressure to keep it from bleeding horribly. He said "While they are getting some cold wet cloths I need your help Mrs. De Chagney." She nodded and said "Anything just please don't let him die." The doctor said "I need you to take his shirt off so we can get to his wound since he needs a lot of pressure applied here I do not really want to take the pressure of the wound."

Christine nodded and did what the doctor asked her to do and she saw scars across his stomach and chest and she couldn't help but notice how muscular he was. The doctor took the towel off the wound and Christine saw the bullet was there and the doctor got some tweezers and started to remove the bullet. He bandaged the wound and he said "I need a look at his back to see if there are wounds back there too." Christine helped him and everyone's jaw dropped and she gasped at the sight of the many long scars scattered all over his back. The doctor checked for a fresh bleeding wound and put him back in the laying position just as Meg came back with washcloths and a bowl. The doctor put a cloth in the water and draped it across Erik's forehead and said "Chang e this as soon as it gets dry." Christine nodded and the doctor told them he would be in the hotel across the street if they needed him. They left and Christine turned to Madame Giry and asked "How did he get those scars on his back?"

Madame Giry said "That is his place to tell you." She nodded and looked to see Gustave standing there with tears rolling down his cheeks at the sight of his actual father lying in bed weak and sick. Christine also couldn't see the strongest man she knew lying in bed weak and sick it bothered her to no end. She said "Gustave come here." He walked over to her and she picked him up and set him on the bed next to Erik and said "There you go now you can be close to him and me at the same time." Gustave looked at her and asked "Momma is it bad to love him when I don't really know anything about him?" Christine cupped his cheek in her hand and said "Oui sweetie, and it is also okay to still love your other papa and it is okay to love this one too." He asked "Really?" She nodded and replied "Really, why do you ask?" Gustave said "I just met him an d I can't help but love him like my poppa." Christine hugged him and said "It's okay Gustave he loves you too, and it is okay to love him because he is your poppa." Gustave sat down next to him and said "Thanks mom." She nodded and grabbed his and Erik's hand not wanting to let go and not wanting to lose Erik either. She sat there watching over them like a hawk not wanting to miss any change in Erik's condition in case it got worse. Gustave fell asleep next to Erik and Christine soon fell asleep in the chair next to his bed holding both their hands. Meg walked in around midnight to check on everyone and she smiled when she saw Gustave and Christine sleeping next to Erik and she walked over to check the cloth to see if it was dry. It was so she soaked it in water, rung out the extra water, and placed it back on his forehead.

She felt horrible that she did this to him especially since he was the man she loved and who didn't those same feelings. She kissed his cheek gently and left the room with tears running down her cheeks in what seemed like rivers of them. Christine woke up and didn't know why until she felt something squeeze her hand and she looked up and saw Erik's eyes starting to flutter open and felt hope build up in her chest. He opened his eyes and looked at her and smiled weakly and looked down at Gustave and his eyes brightened up happily. He whispered "What are you doing here?" She ran a hand down his left cheek and said "I love you Erik and I didn't want to leave you." He squeezed her hand and whispered "Thank you my angel." She nodded and replied "You're welcome Erik." He sighed and she asked "What is it?" He replied "I'm sleepy." She kissed his cheek and replied "Go ahead you deserve it." He nodded and his eyes closed and his breathing steadied to show he was asleep. She looked at the scars on his shoulders and his chest all over she felt a pang of sorrow for how much pain that he had to endure to get those scars. She was watching Erik and Gustave sleep and she decided to grab an extra washcloth and clean the blood of his hand. She cleaned the blood of his hand that he held his wound with and heard somebody whisper "No, please stop." She looked and saw that it was Erik and she wondered what he was dreaming about and she saw him curl away from something that must have been horrible. He woke up with a jump and she rushed over to him and asked "Are you okay Erik?" He nodded and replied "It's okay it was just a childhood memory." She asked "Erik how did you get those scars?" He winced and said "I will tell you when I am not sick my angel." She said "Okay." He sighed relaxing and smiled when Gustave curled up closer to him sleeping peacefully.

He asked "Christine why did you sing for me?" Christine replied "I missed performing, and the I missed singing with you the way our voices combine and sound so angelic." Erik asked "Why did you sing here though?" Christine whispered "I made a mistake." Erik froze and instantly thought that she was talking about Gustave and he didn't realize it but his arm wrapped protectively around him and Christine noticed and instantly guessed what he was thinking. She said "I wasn't talking about Gustave because I don't know about you but I do not regret that night, I was talking about a mistake I made about 10 years ago." Erik relaxed his arm around Gustave a little and he asked "What was that?" Christine replied "Picking Raoul it turned out that he would just drink away his fortune and create debts and not care about me until he realized that he was losing me a few hours ago that was the first time in a long time that he told me he loved me so I should have picked you to start with because I loved you and still do and you deserve to be happy." Erik asked "So you wanted to look for me but were afraid that I would not forgive you or want to see you ever again?"

Christine replied "Yeah that is pretty much why I didn't want to look for you, and I couldn't help but be hopeful when I figured out the invitation came from you that maybe just maybe I could ask for you to forgive me and we can give this a second chance." Erik smiled and said "Well I do forgive you and we can give this a second chance." She leaned over Gustave not disturbing him and kissed Erik and she had butterflies in her stomach like the time she kissed him in his lair and remembered the feeling she got then which matched the one she had now. They pulled apart for air and Erik's aqua blue eyes were locked on her chocolate brown doe eyes and she instantly saw his brightened making them almost look like they were sparkling. He smiled and it was a genuine one not his usual Phantom ghostly one, cold scary sadistic one, or the smirk he normally where it was an actual genuine one and she ran her hand down his unmasked cheek wishing she could tell him how much he meant to her but he drifted to sleep once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note- I am so sorry to my readers that I have not updated in FOREVER. It has just been that my internet is out and we share a family laptop so I cannot take it every week to update my stories even though I wish so much that I could. Although I promise that I will figure out a way to update more often and I will try to update more often. I really hope you enjoy these two chapters. I will try to update soon as I can. Please remember Read and Review they make me and Erik happy=). Please also check out my other stories when you are done reading this one. Disclaimer:I do not own Love Never Dies or Erik.**

Christine saw Gustave wake up and look at Erik and she saw the panic rise in his eyes and she said "Don't worry sweetie he is just sleeping, Madame Giry will take us to get breakfast." Gustave asked "Mommy can't we just eat it in here with daddy?" Christine looked in his eyes and saw them pleading at her and she sighed in defeat and replied "Okay dear we can eat in here." He smiled and said "Thank you mother." She replied "You are welcome Gustave." He looked at Erik and then at Christine and asked "Mother, how did father get those scars?" Christine shrugged and replied "I do not know Gustave he has not told me yet." Gustave said "I hope that whatever he went through that it was not as bad as it seems." '_It was worse'._ Christine jumped at the mental voice in her head.

She heard footsteps and looked up to see Madame Giry walking in to the room with a tray of food. She smiled at Christine and Gustave as she entered the room. She said "I thought I would bring you guys breakfast thinking that you might want to stay with Erik." Christine looked and saw that there was only breakfast with two and a glass of tea along with two pieces of bread. Christine looked up as Madame Giry saw her looking at the tray. Madame Giry smiled and said "Erik never eats that much." Christine asked "Why?" Madame Giry shrugged and replied "I do not know, too involved in his music I guess. He has not had a big appetite since he was 13." Christine asked "How is that healthy for him?" Madame Giry smiled and replied "That is why Erik is such an enigma." Christine smiled and said "Yes it is. Madame Giry why did Erik pick me to fall in love with?" Madame Giry asked "Why did you pick him to return your love to?" Christine said "I do not know." Madame Giry smiled and said "Ask him when he wakes up." She smiled at Gustave and Christine before exiting the room.

Gustave asked "Mother, is father going to wake up soon?" Christine replied "Yes, Gustave your father should be waking up any minute now." He nodded in approval and started eating his breakfast. Christine ate and finished hers as Madame Giry came back in to collect the tray. She looked at Christine who was watching Erik worriedly. Madame Giry said "He has not slept a lot lately so he is catching up on his sleep. Do not worry Christine he will be fine." She took everything out of the room and Christine looked to Gustave who was looking around the room in awe. Christine looked around the room too and then her eyes widen. There were paintings on the walls, a book shelf full of folders (that she was sure contained sheet music), but in the corner of the room was a beautiful grand piano. Then a voice said "Not as nice as my organ huh?" She turned and looked to see Erik looking at her. She smiled and replied "It is still fits you." He smiled and asked "What do you want to ask me?" She asked "How did you know I wanted to ask you something?" He smiled and replied "Christine I have known you since you were 7 I can read your emotions very well." She looked down and said "You are going to get mad at me if I ask." Gustave said "Mother, father would not be that mad if you asked." Erik looked from Christine to Gustave and asked "What do you two need to know?" Christine said "We want to know how you got those scars."


	5. Chapter 5

He sighed and looked at her and Gustave who were staring at him expectantly. He replied "Well my mother feared and loathed my deformed face and I did not understand at the time why. She gave me a mask so that she did not have to look it any more than she had." Gustave looked at him with shock and Christine looked at him with pity. He took a deep breath to control his anger at her pity as he continued saying "When I was 6 and old enough to understand what was going on she promised to take me to a traveling Gypsy fair and being as young as I was I did not think even for a second that she had an ulterior motive."

Christine looked shocked at the bitterness in his voice as he talked about his mother but she noticed that he kept looking into her eyes and she could tell that he was trying not to let the memories play out in his head. Erik saw that Gustave was listening intently with shock and curiosity. He continued the story saying "After she promised to take me the Gypsy fair I was really excited to go not understanding that it was a fair full of people like me only had a worse life. So my mother took me to the traveling Gypsy fair which was in Paris that year not too far from where I grew up in Rouen and when we got there I did not like it for an instant." He saw Christine shiver at the tone of his voice and when he looked at Gustave he saw that his son was staring at him with wonder.

Erik said "I hated seeing all those people who were like me get treated so horribly. But my mother told me that she had to get something and to stay put she would be back soon. Well I stayed put not wanting to make her mad at me and while I was standing there I caught a glimpse of her talking to a scary, creepy looking man standing in front of one of the many attractions and she handed him a pouch turned to look at me one more time before turning and leaving. I tried to catch up with her but the man she had just given the pouch to grabbed me by the arm to stop me." He took a deep breath to block the memories from coming.

He finished the story saying "It turns out that my mother had sold me to the man in charge of the attraction and I spent the next 4 years being showed off as an attraction called The Devil's Child. My master would beat me to get more money from the crowd and one night after I had been there for four years it was the night of a show returning to Paris and my master did his normal routine but I noticed that only one person in the crowd wasn't laughing but staring on in sympathy and pity. She turned around one last time before getting ready to leave and I took care of my master and she helped me escape to the Opera Populaire from then on what happened there is a different story for another time." Gustave looked at him and asked "Is that where you met mother?" Erik nodded and replied "Yes, Gustave it is."

Erik sat up and popped his back feeling stiff, and sore. Christine said "Erik, you are not supposed to move." He looked at her and asked "Christine how would you feel if someone told you that you could not sing you had to sit still." She replied "I would be very unhappy." Erik asked "Then why are you telling me to sit still?" She opened her mouth then closed it not quite knowing how to answer that question. Erik put a hand on her cheek reassuringly and said "Christine, I will be fine." He got out bed very stiffly and went through the door attached to his room. Gustave turned to Christine and asked "Mother, what did father mean when he said he took care of that man?" Christine flinched and replied "I will tell you when you are older and can understand Gustave." Gustave nodded content with that answer for now. Christine sighed because she knew exactly what Erik had meant. Erik had meant that he killed his 'master'. A shiver ran down her spine at that thought. She never knew how violent her Angel could be.


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter updated. ALL MY READERS DID NOT HAVE TO WAIT A YEAR FOR IT! Thankfully I got to use the laptop at a Wi-Fi location and could actually update another chapter. I hope you all have enjoyed the story so far and keep reading for more surprises and sweet Erik/Gustave/Christine family moments. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and I will update as soon as I can. Please read and review. Disclaimer: I do not own Love Never Dies or the Phantom of the Opera (Although I would love to own Erik). The only thing I own is whatever in here is not POTO Or LND.**

Erik came out of the bathroom to see Gustave standing in front of the grand piano and Christine looking at the shelves of sheet music. He walked over to the grand piano and Gustave silently. He said "You know Gustave you can play it if you want to." Erik felt a little bit guilty when his son jumped at his sudden arrival. He made a mental note to start walking normally instead of silently. Gustave looked up at Erik and asked "Really?" Erik smiled and replied "Yes, you can play it Gustave." Gustave asked "Will you play something first?" Erik tried to hide his shock but replied "Sure, what do you want to hear?" Christine pulled a folder off the shelf and asked "How about this one?" Erik took the folder from her and saw _Don Juan _written in gold letters in the middle of it.

He looked at Christine and asked unsure "This one?" She replied "Yes, I thought it was lost." He shook his head and replied "I always keep two copies of things." She nodded and he opened the folder and pulled out the last song and put it on the music tray of the piano. He stroked the ivory keys of his piano. It had been 10 years or so since he played. His fingers started gliding smoothly across the ivory keys. He started playing Point of No Return and he felt someone sit next to him and he looked to see Gustave sitting next to him. He got to Christine's part of the song and closed his eyes as she started singing. He continued to play without faltering. He got to the duet and he could not help but join his angel. The duet part of the song finished and that is where Erik ended the song knowing that the next part would cause Christine tears.

He looked up to that tears were filling his angel's eyes. He stood up from the piano bench quickly and hugged her. He asked "What's wrong my angel?" She replied "I… It's…Uhm." He could guess what she was thinking and asked "It's Raoul isn't it?" Christine nodded and replied "I was so worried about you that I did not give him a thought and now his death just hit me." Erik wiped away the tears that ran down her cheeks and said "I am sorry Christine. How can I help you?" She replied "I do not know. I mean his family does not know, I have not even thought about a funeral or other things a normal wife should." Erik pulled her close to him and said "I will handle the funeral things. I give you my word that I will not do anything to disrespect him."

Christine sniffled and Erik whispered in her ear "You are not a normal wife. You fell in love with a deformed monster which makes you special for being capable of loving a beast. You are a special Angel of Music do not forget that." He kissed her cheek and turned and saw that Gustave was staring at the music sheet in curiosity. He whispered to Christine "If you need a moment go, I am capable of watching another person. After all I kept track of Meg and You all those years." She smiled and left the room.

He walked over to the piano bench and sat down next to Gustave who jumped again at his silent approach. Erik asked "What are you curious about?" Gustave replied "I am looking for the name of who wrote this." Erik suppressed the urge look away from Gustave as he replied "I wrote it." Gustave asked "You wrote a whole opera?" Erik replied "Yes, I did." Gustave replied "It looks amazing." Erik asked "You do not know how to read music notes do you?" Gustave blushed and replied "Only the basics." Erik asked "Do you want me to teach you the complicated ones?" Gustave replied "If you have time, but I do not want to bother you." Erik said "Music is my life. I always have time and you are my son so it is not a bother to teach you something you enjoy." Gustave nodded and asked "Can we start with something simpler than?"

Erik put the sheet music back in the _Don Juan_ folder and then put that on the shelf. He looked through the many folders of sheet music looking for a simple piece that he could teach Gustave on. He found one and pulled it off the shelf and looked at it. He sat down at the piano bench next to Gustave and said "This is a simple piece." Gustave looked at it and asked "Did you write this?" Erik replied "No, a composer named Beethoven did." Gustave said "I heard of him before." Erik nodded and replied "Is pretty well-known. Did you know he was deaf?" Gustave asked "Really? How does he hear is music?" Erik shrugged and replied "I do not know maybe he has just been playing so long that when he reads his finished work he can hear the music in his head." Gustave said "I wish I could do that." Erik replied "Perhaps in time you will."

Gustave asked "Can you hear music in your head?" Erik nodded and replied "Always." Gustave asked "Really? Even at this moment?" Erik nodded and replied "Always. Yes even now but I can push it to the back of my mind to concentrate on other things." Gustave said "That is so amazing." Erik smiled and replied "Sometimes it can be annoying like for example if I am trying to sleep and cannot because all I hear is music gets kind of annoying." Gustave said "I see now." Erik nodded and asked "So what basic notes do you know?" Gustave replied "EGBDF, FACE, AGBDF, and those kinds of notes." Erik said "Well if you know those basics it should not be that hard to help you be able to read music." Gustave smiled excitedly and replied "I cannot wait until I can play like you." Erik smiled at his excitement and said "I cannot wait to hear it." Erik spent the next hour and a half teaching Gustave the next step above knowing the basic notes. After they finished their lesson Erik and Gustave sat there silently for a few minutes. Gustave looked at Erik and asked "Can I ask you something?" Erik replied "Sure." Gustave asked "Why didn't you ever come looking for me?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey readers of my story, Creaturess of the Night here bringing you another story brought to you in part by the craziness of my insane obsessed mind. I am sorry for the long update periods but I have 4 new chapters here that I hope yawl like them. Please read and review. Because reviews make me very happy and gave me inspiration. Not to mention they make me feel like less of a weirdo and more loved=). So please review because if not Erik bugs me all the time that my writing is to weird. Plus reviews make him happy too and we all know what happens when Erik is not happy. So hope you enjoy. P.S. I do not own anything that has to do with Love Never Dies (although I wish I did.) **Erik looked at him and saw the hurt present in his eyes. Erik looked down at the keys of the piano and back into his eyes and replied "Because I did not know." Gustave looked confused and asked "Did not know what?" Erik looked steadily at him and replied "Your mother never told me that you were born. I did not know you existed until that day I first met you." Gustave looked at him with shock and there was a little bit of anger in his eyes. Erik said "The day that I heard you play the melody on the piano I suspected I was your father and when I was questioning you I realized that we were kindred spirits when I unmasked myself and you ran screaming (he noticed the look of guilt in Gustave's eyes about that incident) when your mother came in I pressed her to tell me the truth. She did. She told me that truth that I was really your father but I made her promise not to tell you because I did not want you to know that you were the son of a hideously deformed monster." Gustave replied "But you are not a hideously deformed monster. I am really sorry that my screaming and running away made you think that." He burst into tears and Erik instantly felt guilty. Erik hugged him and said "Gustave your behavior does not make me think that. I have always thought it. Ever since I first saw my face I have always thought that I was a hideously deformed monster." Gustave looked up into his eyes and asked "Really my behavior did not cause you to think that?" Erik replied "Really. I give you my word that your behavior had nothing to do with it. Most people react like that." Gustave said "I do not know why. You are not a hideously deformed monster because you are a very selfless person. I mean after the way you treat mom and me and Raoul who it did not look like you knew very well. You are really selfless, kind hearted, caring, and compassionate." Erik replied "Thank you for that Gustave. I did know Raoul I knew him ever since he and your mother met at the opera house." Gustave asked "You were there then?" Erik nodded and replied "Yes, I was."

Gustave asked "Will you tell me the story?" Erik smiled at him and replied "I will tell you soon I promise." Gustave nodded and asked "Where did mom go?" Erik replied "She is letting Raoul's parents know that he is gone." Gustave nodded and Erik noticed the look of distaste on his face. Erik asked "What is that face for?" Gustave looked at him innocently and asked "What face are you talking about?" Erik smiled and replied "The one that clearly says you do not like Raoul's parents." Gustave shrugged and said "I do not like them one bit." Erik raised an eyebrow and asked "Why?" Gustave replied "Because every time mom took me there his mother would always pinch my cheeks and squeeze me and his father would pat me on the shoulder or back. And they would always make me eat this high class horrible tasting food which they did not know I fed to their dog. Also they would make me sit for hours listening to them talk about boring stuff like what to do with my life how to be a future vicomte and all that stuff." Erik stared at him silently for a few minutes. Erik shook his head and said "That does not sound like fun at all. Being played with like a rag doll and then being told how to do something that you do not want to do." Gustave shook his head and replied "It was not fun at all. Sitting there bored out of my mind when I wanted to run around and be a kid or play the piano and things that I normally love to do." Erik shook his head and said "This is why I do not like rich people." Gustave looked at him and replied "I can see why." Erik nodded and said "Yeah I just generally do not like people." He looked at him and replied "I can understand that. I have seen how people act and I can understand why you do not like people that much." Erik looked at him and said "I want you to make me a promise though."

Gustave looked back at him and asked "What is it?" Erik replied "I want you to promise me that no matter how much you hate people you will not be anti-social or a recluse." Gustave looked at him and said "I promise that I will not be anti-social or a recluse no matter how much I dislike people." Erik replied "Thank you. I have been there and I do not want you to be treated like an outcast like I am." Gustave smiled and said "Thank you for being concerned about me." Erik smiled and replied "It is not a problem." They looked up when the door to Erik's room opened. Christine walked in with puffy red eyes. She whispered "Raoul's parents are on their way." Erik got up and hugged her and said "I will start working on the funeral arrangements if you want me to." Christine replied "Thank you so much my angel. I would like you to help me and Raoul's parents with the funeral arrangements." Erik instantly felt uneasy and asked unsurely "Are you absolutely positive that you want me to help all of you with the funeral arrangements?" Christine nodded and replied "Yes, I am absolutely sure. You have always been there for me when I needed you and this is a time when I will need you again and I want you to be there to help me through it and to keep me strong." Erik said "I will always be here for you but are you sure that I should be working with his parents I mean Raoul hated me."

Christine replied "Right now I really do not care if they do not approve of you being here. You are a really important part of my life and if they ever liked me as much as they say they did then they will back off and let it be." Erik raised an eyebrow and said "Way to tell them." Christine smiled and replied "I have learned from a great teacher." Erik smiled and said "I will gladly take all the credit for that." Gustave walked over and asked "Mom, do Raoul's parents know that I am not really his son?" Christine shook her head and replied "No." Gustave asked "So you did not tell anyone that I was not Raoul's son." Christine replied "No, for a very long story that Erik and I will tell you later I thought that Erik was mad at me and did not want to see me ever again so I did not tell anyone that he was your father. Plus when I saw Raoul's face after I told him I was pregnant I did not want to ruin his happiness. I am really sorry that I lied to all of you." Gustave smiled at Christine and said "I forgive you mom." Christine bent down and hugged him closely. Gustave pulled away from the hug and asked "Mom can I go see Meg I want to talk to her." Christine replied "Sure, but how about all of us go I am sure we both need to talk to her too." Erik looked at Christine and nodded that he needed to talk to Meg too and tell her that he was okay and that he forgave her. They walked behind Gustave and Erik leaned over and whispered in her ear "I forgive you too." Christine smiled at him and said "Thank you Erik." Erik smiled and nodded. He grabbed her hand as they headed to Meg's room. They arrived at the door and he gave it a squeeze. Gustave reached up and knocked. The three of them stood there a few minutes before the door slowly opened and Meg stared at all 3 of them with many different emotions play across her face.


	8. Chapter 8

She looked at Gustave who was staring at her with hidden emotions. Meg squatted down in front of him and said "I am so sorry that I tried to hurt you Gustave I had no idea what I was doing and I know that I do not deserve your forgiveness but I just want you to know that I am really truly sorry about what I did to you there is no excuse for it." Gustave looked up at her sweetly and replied "It is okay Miss. Meg I forgive you." Meg smiled at him as he hugged her tightly. He pulled away from the hug and then stepped back as Meg straightened up. She looked from Christine to Erik and then looked at both of them. Meg took a deep breath and looked at Christine. Erik thought that she was scared to start with him since he did not do the forgiveness thing very well and normally tended to have a fit when someone tried. Meg looked at Christine and said "I am so sorry that I did so many things to hurt you. And I am so absolutely truly sincerely sorry that I killed Raoul I did not mean to it was a seriously accident that I did not meant for it to happen. I…I.." She did not know what to say to convey how truly sorry that she was. Christine replied "I forgive you Meg I know you did not mean to cause any harm and I do not blame you for Raoul you did not mean to shoot him it was just an accident." Meg smiled at her and then turned to look at Erik and started fidgeting. Christine looked at Erik and Meg and then at Gustave.

She asked "Meg, can Gustave and I visit your mother." Meg stepped aside and let them through so they could give her and Erik a minute alone. Meg stepped forward and closed the door behind her. She said "I am so sorry for shooting you Erik. For hurting Christine and trying to kill Gustave I did not mean to hurt you so." Meg looked at Erik who stared back at her. Erik looked at her and said "Meg do not be sorry. I am the one that should be sorry. I did not see everything you were doing for me I am really sorry for the ways you thought you had to do them and I feel like hell that I would not even for a second appreciate that you did all of this stuff for me because I was too busy thinking about Christine to see that you were being and amazing friend and that I was ignoring you. So I am sorry Meg." She looked at him and replied "I forgive you but none of this is your fault Erik. I am the one that has to be and is sorry." Erik said "Thank you Meg. You should not be but if it makes you feel better I forgive you." Meg smiled at him and replied "Thank you Erik, that means a lot to me." He smiled back and hugged her. He said "Meg, thank you for being such an amazing friend." She replied "It is not a problem Erik." They pulled away from each other and she asked "What is it Erik?" Erik looked at her and replied "Raoul's parents are coming and she wants me to work with her and them for Raoul's funeral arrangements and you know how much I hate people." Meg smiled and said "It will be okay we will be here for you if you need us." He smiled and replied "Thank you Meg." Meg nodded and said "You're welcome. One more thing you must control your temper." He smiled and replied "I will try." Meg opened the door and entered their room and Erik followed her closing the door behind him.

He smiled when he saw Madame Giry playing with Gustave and Christine was sitting at a table watching them with a smile on her face. Erik walked over and took the chair next to hers and smiled at her. He grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand. She asked "Are you still tense about meeting Raoul's parents?" Erik nodded and replied "Christine, you know that I do not fit into society very well so of course I am going to be uneasy about meeting Raoul's parents when he clearly did not like me and treated me like hell and knew that I did not fit in." Christine whispered "Oui Mon Ange, I know that he did not treat you well but that was only because he did not like that fact that you had feelings for me or the fact that I had feelings for you." Erik nodded and whispered back "I hope for Gustave and your sakes that this does not turn out very badly." Christine nodded and they sat there for a few minutes before there was a knock on the door. Erik got up and opened it and was surprised to see Squelch standing there waiting patiently. Squelch said "Boss I would like to inform you that Mr. and Mrs. de Chagny just arrived and are getting picked up at the gates and are being taken to your office." Erik smiled and replied "Thank you Squelch." She nodded and turned and left. Erik shut the door and took a deep breath and went over to Christine and whispered "Mon Ange, Raoul's mère et père are here." Christine looked at him and asked "They just arrived?" Erik nodded and replied "Oui." Christine stood up and went over to Gustave and Madame Giry and told them what was going on. She told Gustave "You do not have to stay honey but I want you to be polite and come out and greet them okay?" Gustave nodded and followed them out the door and the short walk from the section of apartment type places to Erik's office. He walked in and sat behind his desk while Christine stood next to him and Gustave stood on the other side of him. A couple of minutes later the door opened and Erik stood up as two middle aged people came in sniffling and like they had just been crying. Erik took a deep breath as Raoul's father held out a hand and said "I am Emory de Chagny and this is my wife Sarah de Chagny and we are Raoul's parents."


	9. Chapter 9

Erik shook their hands and replied "I am Christine's friend Erik." They nodded and said "It's nice to meet a friend of Christine's." Erik smiled politely and replied "It is nice to meet the de Chagnys." They nodded and Christine moved around the desk to hug them and Erik fought back the feeling of jealousy. He looked at Gustave when he heard a little sniffle come from him. Erik bent down in front of him and asked quietly "What is it Gustave?" Gustave whispered so low so only Erik could hear "I know that you are my real father but I have spent 10 years thinking that Raoul was and I really miss him and his death just kind of hit me now. Is it wrong to miss him so much when you, my real father is still alive?" Erik put his hands on his son's shoulders and whispered to him "Gustave it is perfectly fine if you missed Raoul he has raised you as his son for 10 years it is only natural that you would miss him. It is not wrong to miss you and if makes you feel better I do not mind that you miss him after all you did not know I was your father up until a few days ago so I do not mind that you miss Raoul." Gustave looked at him and asked quietly "Really?" Erik hugged him and whispered "Really. I promise that I am okay with it." Gustave hugged him back and just started crying on his shoulder. Erik held him closely and whispered "It will be okay Gustave you will be okay." When Gustave's sobs had finally stopped Erik pulled back to make sure he was okay.

Gustave stared at him and Erik heard footsteps approaching. He patted Gustave on the shoulder and stood up as Raoul's mom walked over to Gustave. She got on her bent down and squished him to her and said "Oh you poor baby I cannot even imagine what you are going through." Erik blinked and just stared at the woman. He had to try his hardest not to laugh at the scowl on his son's face. Raoul's father walked over to him and patted his shoulder and said "I am sorry young man I cannot even imagine what you are going through." Erik leaned against the wall and watched over his son protectively making sure Raoul's parents did not say anything that would upset Gustave. Christine walked up next to him and whispered "You are behaving very well." Erik looked at her and she nodded before walking over to Gustave and Raoul's parents. Christine patted Emory and Sarah on the shoulders and said "Why don't we let Gustave go with Erik and I's friend Madame Giry while we get down to business shall we?" Raoul's parents nodded as his mother kissed him on the cheek and his father patted him on the back. Erik looked at Christine and said "I will walk him if you want to get Madame and Monsieur de Chagny settled." Christine smiled and replied "That would be magnificent Erik, merci." Erik said "Je vous en pries Christine." Gustave hugged his mother before following Erik out the door of his office. Erik closed the door behind them so Christine and Raoul's parents can have some privacy. Gustave grabbed his hand and asked "Erik, what business are all of you doing together?" Erik replied "We are planning Raoul's funeral and figure that it will be to sad and confusing for you." Gustave nodded and said "That is nice of you guys to think of me I am sure that Raoul's parents would want me to help so I can learn how they would work in case I need to plan one for someone someday." Erik shook his head and replied "That is not right to do that kind of stuff to people." Gustave said "I know but that is the kind of stuff that they would do to me." Erik shook his head replied "It is not right." Gustave said "I know." They arrived at Madame Giry and Meg's room and knocked on the door. Meg opened the door and Erik could tell by the expression on her face that she was shocked he was there. He asked "Meg, since Raoul's parents are here and me are going to making funeral arrangements would it be possible if Gustave stayed here until we are done for today?" Meg smiled and replied "Sure Erik, Mother and I would love to watch Gustave for you and Christine." Erik smiled and said "Merci beaucoup Meg." Meg nodded and replied "Je vous en prie Erik." Erik bent down so he could look levelly in Gustave's eyes and said "I give you my word Gustave that I will be back as soon as I can to get you." Gustave nodded and replied "Okay. I can trust you right?" Erik nodded and said "I gave you my word and I keep it." Meg said "I have known your father for a long time and he does keep his word always." Erik looked at her and she smiled. Erik looked back into Gustave's eyes and said "I give you my word that I will come back and bring you back to your mother as soon as I am done meeting with your mother and Raoul's parents."

Gustave nodded and Erik smiled at him reassuringly before he stood up and turned to Meg. He looked at her and said "I am trusting you Meg do not make me regret it." She nodded at him and Erik looked at her and Gustave before he turned and walked back to his office dreading facing Raoul's parents again. After what Gustave told him they were like Erik could not be dreading it any more than he was at that moment. He was just outside the door of his office when he heard arguing on the inside. He stood still listening wondering what all the arguing was about. He heard Christine say "You two are overreacting there is absolutely nothing to worry about." Raoul's mother said in disbelief "Nothing to worry about nothing to worry about?!" Her voice was shrill with anger and frustration. Raoul's mother continued saying "He looks at you in a way no man should be looking at a married woman or even a widowed woman." Erik stood there listening knowing who they were talking about. He was right when Christine replied "Erik is completely harmless. He knows that I cared for Raoul and plus he does not love me." Erik just stood there silently wondering if Christine knew that he was standing outside yet. Raoul's father was the next to speak when he said "Christine I know that you love our son but to allow this man who is not respecting Raoul by moving onto you and innocent girl then she should not help us and he should not even be allowed near you." Christine replied defensively "Monsieur and Madame de Chagny I assure you that all Erik and I have is friendship and nothing else." Erik almost smirked at that lie but decided that he would let them finish their argument before entering the office. Then Raoul's mother said "Christine it is not right for a widowed woman to be around a man who looks at her with love and other emotions that they should not be feeling for women who are taken. I think that you should remove this Erik fellow from yours and Gustave's lives until a reasonable amount has passed from Raoul's death." Erik heard that and he felt white hot rage flood all over and he opened the door to his office silently trying unsuccessfully to control his anger.


	10. Chapter 10

He closed the door behind him silently as well and then walked up behind Raoul's parents and knew Christine had not seen him. He asked in a clear voice that rang out through the silence of the office "Is everything all right in here?" They all jumped at his sudden arrival. He smirked triumphantly and walked over behind his desk to his chair still walking silently trying to make Raoul's parents more uncomfortable that he moved like The Phantom he was. When he sat down in his chair he saw that he accomplished what he wanted. He looked at them with complete innocence knowing that there were many ways he could get them back without hurting Christine in the process. He asked faking his curious tone "What funeral arrangements were we arguing about when I came to my office door?" He almost smiled when Raoul's parents shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Christine asked "You heard that?" Erik nodded and replied "Yes I did. Did you forget that your friend has very good hearing?" He put emphasis on the word friend and continued to stare into Raoul's parents' eyes. Raoul's father was the only one who looked back into Erik's eyes and he shivered and looked away. Erik knew that his gaze was cold and threatening. Raoul's father looked at him again and but not directly in the eyes and asked "So you know that we were not arguing about funeral arrangements?" Erik replied "Come on do I really look that unintelligent to you. Oui, I heard everything you guys were arguing about." Raoul's father asked "You are not going to say anything to us about it?" Erik looked at him coldly and with disgust and replied "Why would I waste my time. People have treated me like that so it does not bother me. And if I did I would not say anything in front of Christine because I do not want to hurt her feelings by insulting her late husband's parents." He thought _No matter how much I want to tell what I really think of those insolent stupid rich fools._

Raoul's father and mother looked at Christine clearly their face present with an 'I told you so look'. Raoul's mother took the opportunity and said "This is what I was saying Christine you can tell by the way he acts and talks that he is in love with you." Before Christine could reply Erik said in a voice so cold that it felt like it dropped the temperature in the room. He said "Do not talk in front of me like I am not here. If it helps you sleep at night yes, I love your late son's wife. But I was raised well enough not to make a move on it until it has been a long enough time and she is ready to move on." Raoul's father looked at him and asked "Why is she even friends with a cold, heartless person like you?" Erik felt his muscles tense in anger and countered "How did she fall in love with a insolent, pompous, girlish, self-centered man like your son?" They gasped in shock and he saw out of the corner of his eye that Christine looked shocked too. Before they could say anything Erik continued on speaking "Do you know what he did these last few years? He drank away his fortune and created many debts that Christine does not have the money to pay. He neglected Gustave and he has not shown Christine that he truly loved her until his dying breath." They all gaped at him shocked at everything he was saying. Raoul's father stuttered and asked "W…What are y…you talking about?" Erik replied "Yes I know it is hard to believe that Mr. Perfect son of all time was indeed not perfect but try to keep up here. Your son drank away his fortune of these last years. Neglected Gustave and Christine. Created debts from his drinking that Christine does not have the money to pay for. Yet everyone believes that he was perfect." Raoul's father asked "Why are you saying all of this?" Erik replied "Because I believe that you deserve to know the truth about your son. Instead of criticizing me on something that is never going to happen." Raoul's father stood up and said "Don't you dare sit there and insult our son when you know nothing about him."

Erik stayed sitting and looked at Emory calmly hiding his emotions very well being very good at it. Erik replied calmly "I know your son very well Madame and Monsieur de Chagny I have known him for 10 years and that is how long I have hated him." They gasped and Emory asked enraged "If you hate our son so much, then why are you helping with his funeral arrangements?" Erik replied "Because Christine asked me to help her." Emory and Sarah looked at Christine with looks of disbelief. Erik asked "Do you want to know the reason why Raoul and I hated each other so much?" Before either of them could reply Erik said "Because 10 years ago we fell in love with the same girl. Because 10 years ago we both fell in love with Christine." Emory and Sarah looked at him shocked and scared. Emory asked "You are The Phantom of the Opera?" Erik smirked at their fear and replied "In the flesh." Emory looked at Christine and asked "How could you let this monster be around you and your son?" Christine replied "He is not a monster. He is very sweet." Emory looked at Erik in disbelief and asked "Sweet? Sweet? How can that monster ever in your eyes be sweet?" Erik clenched his jaw and glared at Emory. Christine said "Because I chose him and he let me go. Okay. Did Raoul ever tell you both that. I chose Erik first but he made me go." Emory glared at Erik and said "I hardly doubt that." Erik replied "I did. Your son wanted her and I knew that Christine loved him too and if you love something sometimes you got to let it go and I let her go and now yesterday your son knew and she chose me this time." Emory said coldly "No, my son would not allow you to have Christine." Erik replied "He did." Emory looked at Christine and asked "How can you choose a monster like him?" Christine replied "Because your son did not love me anymore. Once he had me he did not care anymore but after I got the invitation from Erik the other day I knew that even after 10 years he still loved and cared for me. So as Erik tried to talk me into singing for him and Raoul tried to talk me into leaving with him I thought back to the last time I had to choose and this time I chose Erik. But I do still love your son." They looked at her checking for signs of lying in her eyes and when they found no dishonesty they sighed. Sarah said "Then it would not be right to make you stop helping with the funeral arrangements. But the monster on the other hand has to go."

Erik glared at her and said "You do realize that you are on my property and in my office so I advise you to be smart and not continue to piss me off or there will be hell to pay." Emory stood up threateningly and asked "Are you threatening my wife?" Erik replied "No just simply stating what will happen if she does not mind her tongue." While Christine was giving Sarah a handkerchief Emory whispered so low that only Erik could hear "Wait until the funeral arrangements are over we will convince Christine and Gustave to come back to France with us and away from your monstrous clutches." Erik stood up threateningly and noticed that he was a good foot taller than him. He growled menacingly "Do not dare think for one second that you are taking Christine and Gustave away from me." Emory said "We will wait and see about that." Erik glared at him and said so coldly that Emory shivered like the room just froze "You will not take Christine or my son away from me." Erik glared at him cold and threateningly. Emory shook his head in denial and said "N…No it is not p…p…ossible." Christine looked at Emory and Erik and was instantly nervous at the way Erik was glaring at Emory his eyes cold and sharp as glaciers.


	11. Chapter 11

**Creaturess of the Night here again you made it through all 4 chapters which is a good thing with how long they are. I hope you liked them and I hope to read your reviews very soon. I also hope to update very soon because I am deeply sorry that the update spans are so long it makes me feel like a bad author. So sorry again that the updates are not that often. I will try harder. Thank you for reading see you next chapter!**

He listened by the secret entrance for the sounds of someone else's presence but when he heard none he left his secret lair and headed to the place where all the rooms are to gather Gustave and question him to see if he would be better off with Christine and without him. He walked to where Meg and Madame Giry were staying and knocked on the door waiting impatiently for someone to answer the door. Finally after what seemed like forever Meg answered the door. She looked shocked to see Erik standing there. She asked "Erik, what are you doing here? I was not expecting you until much later." He replied "Raoul's parents and I did not get along very well so I told Christine that to protect her feelings that I was not going to be doing the funeral arrangements because I did not want to say something that would hurt her." Meg stepped aside and said "Oh, well come in I know that seeing Gustave will make you feel better." He slipped in beside her and saw Gustave sitting at the table drawing something. Erik walked over and stood on the other side of the table. Gustave looked up and brightened when he saw him. Gustave ran over and hugged him silently. Erik froze with shock but recovered quickly and hugged him back. Gustave pulled away from the hug and went over to the table to get what he had been drawing. He walked back over to Erik and handed him the picture. Erik looked at it and saw what Gustave had drawn. Gustave had drawn the 3 of them holding hands. He was on one end and Christine was on the other end and Gustave was in the middle. At the top was _My Family Portrait_ written in neat handwriting. Then he noticed that Gustave had labeled the people too. Above Christine it said _Mother_, above Gustave it said _Me_ and Erik had to swallow back the many emotions running through him when he read the label _Father_ above his picture. Erik smiled at Gustave and said "This is amazing Gustave."

Gustave smiled and asked "Do you like it?" Erik smiled and swallowed back the lump of tears growing in his throat and replied "I love it." Gustave said "I want you to have it then." Erik looked at Gustave and replied "I couldn't you put so much effort into it and I could not just take it away from you." Gustave smiled and said "I want you to have it though. You would not be taking it away from me if I give it to you." Erik asked "Are you sure you want to give it to me? What about your mother?" Gustave smiled and replied "Yes, I am absolutely positive. She has a lot of my pictures but you did not know me so you do not have any and I want you to have this one." Erik smiled and said "Thank you so much Gustave. It really means a lot to me." Gustave smiled back as he replied "No problem. Can I ask you a question?" Erik looked at him and saw he looked kind of nervous to ask the question. Erik looked at him sincerely and said "Sure, Gustave. Remember you can always ask me anything." Gustave looked nervously at him and asked "Is it okay if I call you father or dad?" She knew that Erik was capable of hurting anyone that really pissed him off and he could tell by the look he had on his face now that he was already at that point. Christine let Sarah have the handkerchief and rushed over to Erik and Emory. She asked "What is going on over here?" Erik looked at Christine and replied "I am sorry Christine but I cannot help with the funeral arrangements, I cannot work with people I do not like and I do not want to do something that will hurt you." He slipped past her and left the room silently. Christine stared after him for a few minutes before turning to Emory. She asked "What did you say to him?" Emory replied "Nothing of importance." Christine looked at him sternly and said "I know Erik and it takes a lot to make him that mad, now what did you say to him." Emory replied "That pales in comparison to the fact that you cheated on Raoul with him and that Gustave is that monster's." Christine asked "You brought Gustave into this?"

Emory replied "Yes, I told him that when the funeral arrangements were over that we would convince you and Gustave to come back to France with us and then he told me that we would never ever take away you and Gustave from him and then he said that we would never take you or his son away from him and that is when he stormed off after telling you what he did." Christine said "I know that you do not like Erik but you do not need to bring my son into this. Also I know you dislike Erik but you cannot take me against my will it is called kidnapping." Emory asked in disbelief "It is not okay for me to kidnap you but is perfectly okay for that beast to take you against your will?" Christine glared at him and replied "Quit insulting Erik. Until you guys started being cruel to him he was nothing but nice to you. He knew who you were too but he was nice to you out of respect to me and the fact that he was raised that way." Emory was about to reply but they all jumped when they heard a distant shattering noise. Meanwhile a little distance away from the office Erik was the one causing the noise. He had left his office and went through Suicide Hall to the secret entrance in the wall and to what he would call his secret lair. It was built like his old one just minus the water and the huge size. He only went there when he wanted to be alone and away from everyone and no one could find him. Right now he just wanted to be alone to calm down. He looked around the room and his eyes settled on a glass vase. He picked up and threw it against the wall watching it break into a million little pieces. He threw about 4 vases before he was finally calm enough to pace back and forth across the room. He shook his head trying to clear it of all the thoughts telling him that it would only be fair to let Raoul's parents take Christine and Gustave back to France. He knew that it was not right for him to make her move on so quickly from Raoul by having her stay here. He knew that if he truly loved her and Gustave then he should do the right thing and set them free letting them live a life as far away from him as possible. They should not have to be stuck with a monster like him. They should be free as birds and far away as possible. He sighed and rubbed his temples feeling the beginning of a migraine. He stopped pacing and sat down on the bench in front of an organ that was an exact replica of his old one. He sat on the bench and then started to play some music that started to relax him and some of his thoughts. He finished the song and got up deciding that he would gather Gustave knowing that it would be something that would cheer him up and make his decision about letting Christine and Gustave go final.


	12. Chapter 12

Erik smiled at him reassuringly and replied "Yes, Gustave I am okay with it as long as you are." Gustave smiled at him as he went and hugged him. Erik hugged him back and whispered "Thank you Gustave." Gustave nodded and whispered back "You are welcome dad. I thought that this way I could show you that I know your my real father and that I care for you." Erik smiled and nodded as he said "It does Gustave and I will put this picture above my piano." Gustave asked "Why there?" Erik smiled at him sincerely and replied "Because my piano means a lot to me and this picture means more so I will hang it above it." Gustave asked "Why there?" Erik smiled at him sincerely and replied "Because my piano means a lot to me and this picture means more so I will hang it above it." Gustave smiled and said "Thank you dad." Erik asked "Why are you thanking me?" Gustave looked down sheepishly and replied "Because Raoul never appreciated my drawings." Erik felt a sudden rush of anger down his spine and asked "He never appreciated them how?" Gustave replied "He just asked me things like why did I include certain objects and then when I would help take out the trash I always saw my drawings for Raoul in there." Erik asked "So why would you draw me one?" Gustave smiled and replied "Because I trusted that you would not throw it out. And also because you are my real dad so I figured that maybe you would care." Erik looked at him and said "I do care and always will." Gustave smiled brightly at that and asked "Father, where is mother?" Erik replied "She is still with Emory and Sarah." Gustave asked "Why are you not with them anymore?" Erik replied "Raoul's parents and I do not really getting along very well and I left before my temper could get the best of me and I would say something that would hurt your mother's feelings." Gustave nodded and said "They are not very fun people to be around." Erik replied "It wasn't just that. It was the fact that they did not like how I felt about your mother or how I felt about their son." Gustave looked at him with understanding and said "They had a fit when I told them that I hated wearing fancy clothes." Erik replied "I can see that they would. But I think that if they truly cared about you then they would care about you regardless of what clothes you are wearing." Gustave said "Thank you father." Erik nodded and asked "Would you like to go back to where you are staying?" Gustave nodded and replied "Yes please, but will you stay there until mother comes?" Erik said "Okay. Of course Gustave I will not leave your side for one second." Erik stood up from the table and Gustave followed. It was then that Madame Giry and Meg walked in. Madame Giry asked "Are you guys leaving?" Erik replied "Yes, I am taking him back to his and Christine's room and stay with him until she finishes her meeting with Monsieur and Madame De Chagny." Madame Giry said "Okay." She smiled at him before walking back into the kitchen. Meg smiled at him and replied "See you soon Erik. Bye Gustave." Gustave smiled and went over and hugged her. Erik smiled at them and walked over to his son. He said "See you soon Meg." As Gustave turned and went for the door Erik hugged Meg and softly told her "Thank you for being such a great friend and I am truly very sorry that I never realized it before." Meg replied "You are very welcome Erik and it is okay. I see the way you look at Christine and Gustave and the way they look at you and it would have been wrong for me to have taken you away from them." They pulled apart and smiled at each other before Erik turned and went to the door where Gustave was waiting for him patiently. They stepped out the door and turned to the direction of where they were heading. They started walking to the room in which Gustave and Christine were staying. They were getting closer to the room when there was a shrill shriek from next to him. Erik instantly tensed and moved towards Gustave protectively looking around for where the noise was coming from. He stared at Raoul's mother as she marched towards the two of them looking very angry and sort of like an angry Chihuahua. Gustave whispered quietly so only Erik heard him "That woman scares me." Erik whispered back "I know. She reminds me of one of those little dogs who get so angry they try to chew your legs from your ankles to your knees." Gustave giggled as Sarah continued to march angrily towards them with Christine and Emory running behind her trying to catch up with her. Sarah arrived at the two and glared at Erik and Erik stepped in front of Gustave protectively. Sarah shrieked at him angrily "What do you think you are doing going anywhere near that little boy?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Another set of chapters updated and I hope you all enjoy them. Thank you to all of my readers for reading and reviewing my story. Also thank you to judybear236 for helping me on how to correct my story. I will try to make it better in the upcoming chapters. Hopefully you will review because Erik gets very grouchy when he doesn't have any new reviews. Last time he didn't get any he broke a very nice vase of mine. So please review.**

Erik looked at her calmly and replied "You do not want to do this trust me." Sarah glared at him even more and shrieked at him "Then answer my question. What the hell do you think you are doing near this boy?" Erik winced as she shrieked at him shrilly his sensitive hearing picking it up more than normal ears. Erik replied coldly "I did not know that after I left your husband neglected to tell you that Gustave is actually my son not Raoul's." He saw out of the corner of his eye Christine and Emory stop near them to not make matters worse by interfering. "Lies!" Sarah shrieked. Erik looked at her and replied "Honestly Madame there are not. The night before your son and Christine wed we were together and then she told me the other day that Gustave is mine." Sarah glared at him ferociously and said "You are unbelievable."

Erik looked at her scornfully and replied "Please do tell." Sarah glared at him and said "You had a night of passion with a woman who was due to be married the next day, you continued to stalk Christine after she was married, you dare insult our son after his death, you dare stand there and try to kidnap that little boy, and worst of all your unmask you hideously horrid deformed face to that innocent sweet little boy." Christine stared at Sarah with disbelief and said "Sarah, that is uncalled for."

Erik looked at Christine and replied "Do not worry about it. There is nothing that she can say about my face that I do not already know." He turned to Sarah and said "What I did to Gustave was wrong. I should not have thought that he could accept me when he has seen nothing like this, but I want you to know right now that I did not under any circumstance stalk Christine after that night. I sent her the invitation and that was it. I do regret that Christine cheated on Raoul but I do not regret that night, I did not insult Raoul I simply stated the truth." Sarah shook her head and said "You are unbelievable. You should have burned in that opera house ten years ago."

Christine and Emory both stared at Sarah shocked and Gustave glared at her angry that she was insulting his father. Erik asked "Then does that mean that I should have tripped over a rock and strangled your son too? Because I am sorry but to have burned in that opera house your son would have too?" Sarah's eyes widened in a shocked glare. "Lies! More Lies! All you do is lie!" She shrieked it at him again. Erik said "Would you please stop shrieking you are really starting to hurt my ears." Sarah replied "I do not care. You should burn in hell. You are an ugly and hideously deformed beast. You will not have my son's son."

Erik sighed and said "Madame look at Gustave. Really look at him and tell what traits in him that are Raoul's." He did not hear Gustave move from behind him and he did not move out of his protective stance so he said "He has my black hair, my musical talent and my green eyes. The rest of the things he gets from Christine. But there is not a trace of Raoul in him."

Sarah reached for Gustave as she said "I do not believe you Gustave is Christine and Raoul's and we are taking him and Christine back to France with us." Erik stepped in front of her way and growled "You will not touch my son without his permission. You will also not touch my Angel of Music without her permission either." Sarah looked at Christine and asked "Are you going to do anything about him?" Christine glared at her and replied "No, because you are treating him horribly when he does not deserve it and you have also insulted me and my son. I am sorry that Raoul is gone. But I loved him too. I am also sorry…that you cannot see what an amazing person Erik really is." Sarah turned back to Erik who was still standing in front of Gustave really protectively. Erik glared at her coldly and then Christine's quiet voice rang out clear over all of them "Have you ever seen Erik's face, or are you just going by what Raoul exaggerated to you?"

Sarah turned and replied "We trust our son told the truth." Christine shook her head and was about to say something when a small quiet voice interrupted saying "Whatever Raoul told you had to have been an exaggeration because it maybe a shock at first but it is not hideous it is actually very fascinating." Erik looked down to see Gustave looking from behind his leg at Sarah and Emory. Sarah turned on Erik and said "You monster. You brain washed him." Erik did not have time to grab her wrist before he felt her hand connect with his unmasked cheek so hard that it did knock his mask off.


	14. Chapter 14

He shook his head to shake off the stinging feeling as Gustave stepped from behind him and asked "What is wrong with you?" He did not wait for an answer as he continued saying "Do you honestly think that my father is a patient person. If you keep treating him like this he might do something to you that will make you regret being such cruel people to him. By the way I like being near him. He makes me laugh, he is teaching me music, he appreciates my drawings, he plays with me, and most of all he loves my mother."

Sarah glared at him and she went to slap him too. Gustave winced waiting for the slap to come. But it didn't and when he looked up he saw that Erik had grabbed her wrist before her hand could connect to his face. He looked her straight in the eye making her tremble and shiver in disgust and fear. He snarled threateningly "Never touch my son or my angel. If you do I promise that you will suffer along with your husband. Now leave my property and my sight before I have your personally escorted out of here. Also one more thing Christine and Gustave will attend Raoul's funeral because contrary to your belief they actually love him and want to be there if you deny them that then I will hunt you both down and you will have a disaster worse than your wildest imagination."

He whispered quietly and coldly "As my son pointed out I am not a very patient person. And it takes a lot to piss me off but it is not an intelligent thing to do because it will make me snap. Another thing my son gets from that I am starting to see is my temper so what you saw in his fits magnify by a thousand and that is what mine are." He dropped her wrist just as Emory and Christine arrived at the three of them. Christine stepped up in front of Sarah and Erik inched towards her protectively. He also stood near Gustave protectively. Christine glared at Sarah and said "Don't you dare hit my son or my angel."

Sarah glared at her and asked "You can dare call that hideous monster an angel?" Christine glowered at her and replied "Yes I can. Because Erik really is an angel. My Angel of Music. He just has beauty within as well as on the outside." Sarah looked at her with disbelief and Christine glared at both of them. Saying "Do not look at him like that. Just because he is deformed does not mean that he is a horrid person now back the hell off and leave Gustave and Erik alone."

Emory looked from Christine to Erik to Gustave and then back to Christine. He took Sarah's hand and said "Come on dear let us leave them be." Sarah glared at them as Emory grabbed her hand and started leading her towards the gate. Christine whispered to Erik "I will escort them to the gate." Erik smiled at her and shook his head and replied "It is okay Christine Squelch and I can do it. Just go with Gustave to your guys' room and I will be there in a second."

They stared at him unsurely as he nodded and smiled an encouraging smile. Christine bent down and picked up his mask. She ran a hand down his the distorted side of his face before she put his mask in place. He kissed her knuckles and smiled at her before turning and walking Emory and Sarah to the gate silently as Squelch joined them halfway. They entered their waiting carriage and Erik closed and locked the gates behind them. He walked silently next to Squelch who disappeared once they walked past the employee quarters. He continued his walk to where Christine and Gustave were staying. He rubbed his throbbing temples against the headache that had finally made itself known. He had known that talking to Raoul's parents would be very stressful and would cause a headache one way or another. He knew that there would also be a bruise where Sarah had slapped him earlier. He arrived at Christine and Gustave's room to hear that it was unnaturally quiet.


	15. Chapter 15

He pushed the panic that had risen down and walked to the door calmly and knocked instead of rushing to the door and bursting into the room like he wanted to. The door opened slowly and Erik heard Christine sigh in relief and wondered what it was about. She hugged him and said "I was worried that Emory and Sarah would do something to you." Erik held her close and softly replied "I am fine my angel. They did not say anything to me or even look at me." She put a hand on his unmasked cheek and asked "How does your cheek feel?"

He still felt the sting from where Sarah slapped him earlier but he did not wince when Christine put her hand there. He replied "It is a little sore but I will live." She nodded adequate with that answer and said "There is another person waiting to see you." She grabbed his hand and shut the door behind them as she walked with him to the living room. He entered the living room and was surprised to see that Gustave was pacing back and forth. Christine whispered in his ear "I think he gets that from you." Erik whispered back just as softly "I have been noticing that he gets a lot of things from me. His hair, his eyes, part of his musical talent, his temper, and now the pacing." Christine laughed softly and then said to Gustave "Honey your father is back."

Gustave looked up and when he saw Erik standing there he ran over to him and hugged him around the waist. Erik bent over and hugged him back. Gustave whispered "I was so worried that Madame de Chagny was going to do something to you." Erik replied "She did not even look at me as she left." Gustave nodded and asked "Would you have hurt her is she had slapped me?" Erik sighed and replied "No I would not have harmed her but I would and will not let anyone hurt you or your mother." He looked Gustave in the eyes at that and then looked Christine in the eyes. He turned back to Gustave when he asked "Do you promise?"

Erik smiled at Gustave and replied "I will give you something better. I vow that as long as I am alive and breathing that no harm shall come to your mother or you." Gustave smiled at him and said "Thank you father." Erik nodded and replied "No problem." Gustave smiled and asked "Is it okay if I am excused and go draw?" Erik smiled at him and replied "Sure, it is okay with me."He turned and looked at Christine as he said "What about you Christine?"

Christine smiled at Erik and then at Gustave and said "It is okay with me too Gustave, go ahead." Gustave smiled and went and sat on the floor in front of a table and started drawing. Christine and Erik sat on the couch together never separating their hands. Christine and Erik watched Gustave and Erik said "He really is an amazing child." Christine smiled fondly at Gustave and replied "Yes he is."

Christine asked "You really do not regret that night?" Erik looked at her and instantly replied "No I do not. Do you?" Christine shook her head and said "No not at all. The only thing I regret is that I did not wake up in time and leave with you." Erik looked at her in shock and asked "Really?" Christine nodded and replied "I wanted to search for you after that but I did not want Raoul to get suspicious and hunt you down and hurt you."

Erik said "That is the past though. We are together now, and that is all that matters. Because like I told Sarah the only thing I regret about that night was that I made you cheat on Raoul when you actually cared for him." Christine smiled and replied "Even when my reputation is crappy you still worry about it."

Erik smiled back and said "That is just how I am Christine." She laid her head against his shoulder and asked "Erik, why did you choose me to fall in love with?" He stroked her hair and replied "Because you were and are still very sweet, caring, compassionate, strong, independent, innocent person and then you found me a monstrous, deformed, crazy musical psychopath and thought me an angel and after that I wanted to keep seeing you so I did and then as I grew older I started falling for you and your beauty, and voice. Then when you were 16 I figured it was time to tell you whom I really was because I realized that I could not live without you. Then Raoul came and that night when I saw how much you loved him I knew that I had to let you go because you loved Raoul way more than me. Also you did not deserve someone as horrid as me."

Christine curled up closer to him and said "I did love you though. I do deserve you because even though you have done immoral things you are still a musical angel." Erik squeezed her hand without his other one faltering on stroking her hair. He whispered "Thank you for saying that my angel it means a lot to me."

She whispered back "It was not a problem because all of what I said was true." He smiled at her and continued stroking her hair. She looked at him and studied him for a few minutes. He asked "What is it my love?" She replied with a question of her own "You are genuinely happy aren't you?" He said "Yes, my angel I am very happy. I have a beautiful angel that loves me, and an amazing son with that angel who loves me and looks up to me."

Christine smiled and replied "I am happy too. Happier than I have been in 10 years." Erik asked "Really?" Christine replied "The only time in 10 years that I have been this happy is when I was doing things with Gustave." Erik said "I am sorry that you were so miserable."

Christine replied "Do not be sorry my angel. Because I could not have been unhappy as you were. I mean when I saw how agonized you were that night that was the face of how I remembered you ever since. There is no way that I could have been more miserable than you." Erik stroked her hair and said "I let you go Christine so it was my choice to be miserable do not feel bad." Christine kissed him on the lips quickly and replied "The problem with that my angel is that I did not want to leave."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello to all my readers. I am glad that you are reading my new chapter. Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I started yet another story something that I keep doing and shouldn't. I forgot where I was going with this one and then I decided that for right now I would wing it and see what happens. So sorry for the long wait and I will try to update more and very shortly. Sorry if the chapter sucks and if it is you may tell me so in a review. I hope you like it and please review Erik is kind of bummed out that I have not updated this in forever...so please make him smile by reading and reviewing.  
>Disclaimer (Since if have not done one in forever)- I do not own anything that resembles Love Never Dies.<strong>

Erik asked "Really?" Christine nodded and replied "Really. I only left because you told me too and I would do anything for you." He asked "Then what about the ring moment?" Christine shivered at replied "I thought that you did not want me to stay and I should have known that I was wrong when you told me you loved me." Erik held her close to him and said "I understand Christine. If I would have known that you loved me so much then I would not have asked you to leave." Christine replied "I should have showed you more clearly that I loved you and not Raoul."

Erik said "I should have seen it clearly my angel." Christine sighed softly with content and replied "It is not your fault my love. It was just not meant to happen at that specific moment in time." Erik said "Then I am glad that it is this specific moment in time that I can have you almost all to myself." Christine asked "Who are you sharing me with my angel?"

Erik replied "Even though I love you to death my angel. I do not think it would be right to take full possession of you when Gustave loves his mother so much." She laughed and said "Well then other than Gustave do you have to share me with anyone else?" Erik held her tightly as he replied "No. Other than Gustave no one owns you except me, you are all mine."

Christine said "Good because. Other than Gustave I own you too." He laughed and what he did not know was how much Christine liked to hear the sound in his chest while her head was leaning against it. Gustave walked into the room and smiled when he saw his mother and father curled up together on the sofa. He asked "What are you two up to?"

Erik smiled innocently and replied "Just plotting world domination, nothing important." Gustave smiled and asked "Am I allowed to help?" Erik looked taken aback and replied "But of course Gustave. We would not plot the demise of earth without our little angel." He smiled and ran over and jumped up onto the couch next to them. They smiled warmly at him as he cuddled up between the two.

He looked up at Erik and asked "Dad, can I ask you something?" Erik looked at him and replied "Sure." Gustave asked "Are you going to leave mom again?" Erik looked into his son's blue eyes and whispered "No Gustave, I am never going to leave your mother again. Not until she orders me from her side." Gustave smiled and whispered "That means we can actually be a family." Erik smiled and said "Yeah buddy that means we can be an actual family."

Gustave hugged him and replied "I'm glad that I know you." Erik said "I'm glad that I know you too Gustave." Gustave smiled brightly as Christine smiled at both of them. Then Gustave looked like he just remembered something and started to laugh. Erik and Christine stared at him confused. Erik asked "What is it Gustave?" He looked at Christine and smiled. He said "When you were talking to Raoul's mother earlier that was the first time I have ever heard you curse."

Erik looked at Christine and added "He's right that was the first time that I have ever heard you curse too." Christine replied "I am sorry for that but the situation demanded it. I could not let her harm my son or angel." Erik smiled and said "Well you could have but there would have been some issues with that and then some more issues between us." Christine asked "What kind of issues?"

Erik smiled and replied "Like throwing you in the pool issues and then watching you look like a soaked rat when you come out drenched." She said "You would not dare." Erik whispered "But I have already kidnapped you once. I would dare." She laughed and said "You are just mean."

He smiled and said "I know I am. I'm mean I like it." Gustave smirked and replied "If you were really mean then you would put powder and paint all over mom and then throw her in the pool so when she comes out she can have it smeared all over." Erik said "There you go Gustave welcome the world of scheming." Christine pouted and replied "You both are so mean to me."

Erik looked at her innocently and said "We aren't the ones that cursed. We could have washed your mouth out with soap for using that kind of language." Christine smiled and said "I could wash your mouth out with soap for cursing all the time." He looked her innocently and asked "Who? Me? I would never do a thing like that." Christine asked "Like you would never smash glass objects?"

Erik shook his head and replied "No I would never do such things." Christine laughed and said "I am glad to know that the Angel of Music does not have anger issues." Erik whispered "I will work on that." She kissed his cheek and softly said "I know." Christine asked "So, is Gustave going to have to soft soak you into telling him a story before he goes to bed?" Erik replied "No, I will tell him one about a rabbit and a raven and unicorns."

Gustave said "That is a little girly, don't you think?" Erik replied "There are all the stories about swords and knights who fall for princesses." Gustave asked eagerly "Will you tell me that one?" Erik nodded and replied "Of course. But you have to promise that you will not judge me if I get off topic." Gustave smiled and said "As long as you do not get off topic with rainbows and unicorns then I will be fine."

Erik smiled and replied "Promise." Gustave smiled and got up before going to his room knowing that Erik would come in a minute. Erik asked "Any advice?" Christine replied "Just make it up as you go along. That is what I normally do." Erik said "I will try. But I am not good at making up stories." Christine replied "Do not worry I think that he will be glad that you tried because Raoul never did."

Erik asked "What kind of man cannot see what an amazing child Gustave?" Christine shrugged and said "I do not know Erik. I have no clue what happened to Raoul." Erik hugged her and replied "What happened to him will never happen to me." Christine said "I know. I think you should hurry up though if Gustave has your temper who knows what kind of fit he will have."

Erik laughed as he got up and went to Gustave's bedroom. He saw that Gustave was already lying in his bed covered up staring at the ceiling. Erik sat down on the edge of the bed and started telling him a random story about a knight who had to go fight a fierce dragon. By the end of the story the knight was okay and the dragon was slain. Gustave drifted off to sleep and Erik smiled at how peaceful he looked.


	17. Chapter 17

**Yet another author's note here, sorry about that. I hope that you have just finished reading the two new chapters and hoped that you liked them both. I am going to try to update as soon as I can and try not to work any other story besides this one so I can complete it and all my readers do not have to wait so long in anticipation. I hope to see your reviews soon and hope that you continue on through the journey of this cute little family. I do not own Love Never Dies obviously. Anyway please read and review. Xoxo Creaturess of the Night (and Erik). :)**

He got up without waking him and blew out the candle on his way out. He shut the door softly behind him as he headed back Christine. He walked into the living room and saw she was smiling. He asked "What?" She replied "I checked in on you two about the middle of the story and you two looked so sweet together." He smiled and said "I am glad to know that we are actually becoming a family."

Christine replied "Me too." He sat down next to her and she said "I have something to tell you." He asked "What is it?" She replied "I want to tell you that I love to see you smile and laugh I never have until now." He looked at her and said "It is because you and Gustave have given me a reason to be happy, a reason to smile and laugh more. Just a reason not to be miserable, and in heartbreaking agony."

She whispered "I wish that we could have been here for you the last 10 years and made you this way." He smiled and said softly "You are both here now and that is all that matters because you have given me a reason to live happily and have given me inspiration." She replied "I am glad. I do not know that I would have done if I would not have received that invitation from you."

Erik looked at her intently and said "Honestly my angel. I do not know what I would have done if you had not accepted it. I do not know where I would be in life if I would never have seen you again." Christine leaned her head against his chest listening to his steady heart beat and replied "I think that you would have found some way to live through your pain and find something to make you happy."

Erik held her tightly and whispered "I do not think so Christine. After you left every piece of music I wrote was agonizingly sad, haunting, and painful. Ever since you left I had lost all inspiration for writing music and now that you are back I have a lot of better music running through my head." She said "After Raoul and I left the opera house he would not let me sing anymore.

Every time I would sing around the house he would yell at me and finally I just stopped singing around him. I did not sing much anymore because he kept telling me that the days at the opera house are over and my days of singing are over because I could not reach out to connect to you when I was his." Erik looked at her confused and replied "That logic does not make sense."

Christine said "I did try telling him that but it caused more arguments and I stopped trying once Gustave was born. The only time Raoul let me sing was to sing him to sleep." Erik replied "That is terrible of him to do that to you. I want you to know that you can sing all you want here. In fact I will write music for you to sing if you wish me to."

Christine smiled and said "Thank you Erik." He nodded and replied "You are welcome my angel." She yawned and he said "You are tired and need to sleep." She nodded and he grabbed her by the hand and helped her to her feet. They walked hand in hand to the other bedroom.

Christine asked "You have your own house on the grounds right?" Erik replied "Oui, but I am going to spend the night next to you if you do not mind." Christine shook her head and said "I do not mind at all love as long as you do not." Erik shook his head and replied "No. I was thinking though that if you wanted to you and Gustave can move in there tomorrow if you two wanted to."


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hello to all my readers. Sorry for the ooober long wait on your next chapter but here is some more for you reading. I am working on trying to get all my stories on here done so sorry for the wait on them too (if anyone has read my other ones). I hope you enjoy these new chapters. Thank you everyone for your reviews, they have truly made me smile even though sometimes I don't want to. Thank you for being loyal readers and fans, and I hope you enjoy. Like always please review.**_

Christine looked at him and asked "Really?" Erik nodded and replied "Really, if you two want to I would love to have both of you move in." She said "Yes I would love to. But I want to make sure it is okay with Gustave first." Erik replied "Of course. I would not expect you to make that kind of decision without him." She smiled and asked "Does that mean that this might be more than temporary?"

He smiled and responded "As long as you do not order me away from you then it will be permanent." She laid down and he laid down next to her. She whispered "I will never order you away Erik." He kissed her forehead and whispered "Then I will never have to leave you unless you want me to." She smiled and said softly "I could get used to this." He responded just as softly "Me too."

He stared into his blue eyes with her brown ones and said "I love you Erik." He smiled at the words and replied "I love you too Christine." He asked "When are you leaving for Raoul's funeral in France?" She replied "The day after tomorrow." He asked "Do you know how long you will be gone?" Christine replied "It is a 3 day trip there, we might be there a day and then it is a 3 day trip back. So probably we will be gone a week." Erik felt his muscles tense all over at the thought of her being gone a week. She said "You could always come with us Erik."

He replied "I wish I could Christine. But even though I cannot stand the thought of being away from you that long, I will not be welcome there and cannot stand the thought of getting you mistreated because of me."

Christine said "I wish that you were not right so that I could spend some time with you and Gustave." Erik replied "Me too Christine, me too." She went behind the dressing scree in the corner of the room to change into her night gown and Erik laid down on top of the sheets.

He stared at the ceiling thinking of what Gustave will say about him and his mother moving in with Erik. He hoped that Gustave would accept the offer and Christine and his son would live with him.

Christine came out and said "You do not have to sleep on top of the sheets you know." Erik replied "It would not be proper to sleep under the sheets with you unless we were married." Christine crawled under the sheets and said "We have broken almost every proper rule about what not to do before you are married which would make it pretty much pointless to follow this one."

Erik looked at her smile and replied "I know but it was just the way I was raised. You can thank Antoinette for that." She said "I am glad that she was there for you after your mother abandoned you." He whispered "Me too angel. She is like a mother to me and Meg is like a sister."

Christine replied "Same here." Erik smirked and said "If you think of them as a family does that mean you and I are like siblings. Which would make this creepy if that is true." Christine laughed and replied "No Erik that is not true."

He laughed and kissed her forehead as she laid her head on his chest. As she drifted to sleep Erik wondered how he could have been so lucky as to have gotten a second chance with such an amazing woman and to have a chance at a normal life with a family. He definitely was feeling blessed. He wondered how long it would last before something happened and he would lose it.

That was how his life normally worked when he had something good going for him. He fell asleep himself after not having slept in a while. He woke up early in the morning and knew that he had to get up and prepare the crew and grounds for a show that night. He went out into the kitchen and saw a vase of roses on the counter. He grabbed one and also grabbed her black hair ribbon from the table in the bathroom.

He tied it in a ribbon around the rose and set it down as he wrote his angel a quick note. He left the rose and note on the pillow next to her and disappeared silently out of the house to get the work done. When Christine woke up she found the bed empty and she instantly started to panic that something had happened to Erik.


	19. Chapter 19

She relaxed when she saw the rose with a black silk ribbon tied around it which was Erik's signature. She inhaled its fragrance and smiled. She saw the note lying on the pillow. She saw _Miss. Daaè_ written on it in neat handwriting.

She opened it and read what Erik had written. It wrote _My dearest angel, I wrote this to make sure you knew that I would not be in immediate danger but in fact preparing Phantasma for its show tonight. I shall be back at dinner my dear so do not fret about me I will be fine. I cannot wait to hear Gustave's and your answer to my proposition and I will be fine with either answer my love. I cannot wait to see you and Gustave. With Love, Erik._ She folded the letter as she got out of bed.

She too wondered what Gustave would say to moving in with Erik. Even though it had seemed like forever ago that Raoul had passed away it had only been a few days. She would have loved to move in with Erik. She knew that she loved and missed Raoul but she also knew that she would be loved and well cared for by her angel.

She started making breakfast for her and Gustave wishing that Erik had eaten as well. She finished it and let it cool off while she went and awoke Gustave. He followed her into the kitchen and looked around. He asked "Where is father?" She replied "He has some work to do but he will be here for dinner." He asked "Can I find a piano to practice my notes on?"

She nodded and replied "Sure. I will find Madame Giry and Meg and ask them where there is one." Gustave smiled and said "Merci mère." She nodded and replied "Je vous en prie mon fils." She told him "One day I am going to raise enough money and I am going to buy you your own piano." He asked "Really?" She nodded and replied "Oui. I do not know how I am going to get that much money but I will."

Gustave smiled and said "Merci mère. But that is not necessary. If you do not have the money to buy me one that do not worry about it I will find one around here or something. Maybe father will continue to let me use his." Christine could not help but picture Erik having a tantrum about someone else using his piano. There was someone knocking on the door and Christine excused herself and got up to answer it. She saw Madame Giry and Meg standing there. Christine said "Just the people I wanted to see."

Meg replied "We thought we would check in before going to help get ready for the shows tonight." Christine said "I am glad you did. I was wondering if there was a piano around here that Gustave could practice and play on." Meg replied "I believe I know where there is one." Gustave looked up at her excitedly and she smiled. He said "I would love to play it wherever it may be."

Meg replied "Well I must ask your father first. But I will come back and let you know what he says." Gustave nodded as Meg disappeared to find Erik. Gustave finished eating and went to the living room to draw. Madame Giry looked at Christine and asked "What is it Christine?" Christine replied "I thought something bad this morning and I feel bad thinking it but I just feel like it is a possibility." Madame Giry asked "What do you mean Christine?"

Christine sighed and responded "I told Gustave that somehow or other I will get money enough to buy him his own piano and he told me not to worry about it if we did not have enough money and he thought maybe Erik would let him keep playing his piano. But I instantly got this picture of Erik having a fit about Gustave ruining his creative process and being in his space and playing his piano. I feel bad but I have not been able to get the picture out of my mind."


	20. Chapter 20

_**There you have the newest chapters of Lovers Fall Sometimes and others do Not. I hope you enjoyed these new chapters and I again express my deepest apologies for the long wait. I hope to update soon. Thank you for the reviews and for being loyal. Again please leave a review. ~Creaturess of the Night~**_

Madame Giry said "Christine. Erik has changed for you. I can tell that by the way he reacted to Raoul's parents. He has changed into someone you can love. I know that he has not killed anyone since that night 10 years ago and to be honest he still feels guilty about all those people he killed dropping the chandelier. He lost sleep over that for at least 2 weeks."

Christine looked at her with wide eyes and Madame Giry nodded and continued "When I asked him about it he told me it was because your love saved him and showed him that he had to be less of a monster if he wanted to be worthy of your love." Christine asked "Really?" Madame Giry nodded and replied "Honestly. And also he is very fond of Gustave I can tell that."

Christine nodded feeling much better about Erik. She rolled her eyes at how foolish she was thinking at Erik would be so cruel to Gustave when it was so obvious that he loved his son. Madame Giry said "There you go Christine that's better." Christine replied "Thank you. I cannot believe I was so foolish." Madame Giry shook her head and said "I love Erik like my own son but that does no change the facts thus dear you were not foolish you have seen his temper at its worst and have seen how he interacts with people. It is not foolish to remember him that way and not think about how he has changed."

Christine nodded and Madame Giry looked out the window. She said "Sometimes I used to blame myself for what he had done. Blamed myself thinking that I had not taught him better and had not taught him the depth of right or wrong." Christine whispered "No Madam Giry. It was not your fault." Madame Giry replied "I know that now. Although I do blame it on his mother and the gypsy people who were part of the circus he was in. I truly believe that his mother has a part to blame because the woman that was expected protect him sold him out because she could not dare to face him, then the gypsies play a major part in how he turned out because of how they treated him. I realized that I taught him as best as I could but when a soul is tortured there is nothing you can do to help them. They must heal on their own."

Christine asked "Did Erik ever heal on his own?" Madame Giry continued to look out the window as she replied "I think when he first started teaching you his soul started healing. I honestly believe that he was getting ready to come out from under the Opera soon but then Raoul came. I think that once you started forgetting about him and being frightened of him his soul started shattering again."

Christine could not help but feel guilty over that. Madame Giry said "But I think that the day you sang for him his soul started healing all over again. And I believe that with time and help from his family that his soul will be healed better and have scars rather than wounds." Christine replied "I am glad that he is healing." Madam Giry nodded and said "Me too. I felt guilty when Erik was lying on his deathbed that after I got married I had not shown how much his friendship had meant to me."

Christine patted her old ballet instructor's hand and said "I think that subconsciously he knew how much you cared about him. I would not doubt it one bit if he knows now. I believe that he thinks of you a great friend possibly even as a mother figure much like I do." Madame Giry smiled at Christine and hugged her as she stood. She looked at Christine and asked "When did you become so wise child?"

Christine laughed and replied "When I became a mother." Madame Giry laughed along with her feeling greatly relieve after having revealed something she never told anyone, not even Erik himself. She never told Erik about blaming herself for his actions because she had known how much guilt it would have actually caused him. Madame Giry was shaken out of her thoughts when Meg came back into the small little room. She asked "Where's Gustave?" Christine replied "In the living room." She and Madame Giry followed Meg to the living room curious to know what Erik had told her.

Gustave looked up when he heard footsteps enter the room. He seemed surprised to see Meg had returned. Meg said "I asked you father about playing his piano." Gustave asked "Really?" Meg nodded and replied "Really." Gustave looked at her hopefully and full of excitement. Gustave asked "What did he say?" Christine smiled at her son's excitement.

Meg replied "He said of course you could keep playing his piano. Although he did also say a lot like your mother that he would buy you one if you wish because as he said _'All great composers should have an instrument to call their own so they can compose great masterpieces on said instrument.'_ He really does not mind you playing his piano though. In fact he told me that he had one somewhere hidden that you could play anytime you like. He will show you after dinner." Christine smiled and thought _Of course my angel would have a hidden place to hide from the world in. _

Gustave said "That is really thoughtful of him." Meg asked "Then I shall tell him you are interested in seeing the hidden piano?" Gustave nodded enthusiastically and replied "Oui." Meg smile and her and Madame Giry disappeared out the door to get to work on setting Phantasma up for its show that night.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello readers, I am glad to announce that I finally got a new chapter updated here. There is another coming soon, I am working on it. I hope you enjoy this one first though. Please review and don't forget to check out my other POTO stories. I cannot wait to hear what you think. Remember: reviews make Erik very happy (me too, but I like Erik being happy more, he gets a little cranky when he doesn't see any reviews.) Hope to hear from you soon. I also do not own Love Never Dies, just the plot of this story. Hope you enjoy. xoxo ~Creaturess of the Night~  
><strong>

Christine looked around the little room and remembered Erik's offer from the night before. She went into the living room to speak with Gustave about it. She entered the living room and saw Gustave sitting at the table drawing again. She went over and sat down on the floor next to him. She asked "Can we talk sweetie?" Gustave looked up at her and responded "Of course mother, what is it?"

Christine looked into his eyes and said "Your father and I were talking last night, and he asked if you and I would like to move in with him." Gustave asked "Move in with him here?" Christine nodded nervously, thinking that he was going to say "no". Gustave asked "What did you tell him?" Christine replied "I told him that I would give him an answer when I talk it over with you." Gustave said "Then you should tell him yes." Christine smiled and hugged him. She whispered "We are actually going to be a family now."

Gustave returned the hug and replied "I am glad. I am very happy that I got Erik has my real father." Gustave asked "What are we going to do all day while father is at work?" Christine replied "We are going to pack to for the trip to Paris, for Raoul's funeral. Then while we are in Paris we are going to collect the rest of our belongings to move in with Erik." Gustave smiled and said "That would be wonderful. I cannot wait to move into this wonderful place." Christine thought about the picture she saved in her mind of when she first came, and answered "I cannot wait to move into this magical place either."

After the end of the conversation, Christine and Gustave started to pack for their trip to Paris. They packed until dinner time, and Christine and Gustave started to make dinner. They were just about in the middle of it when the door opened. Gustave looked up and brightened when he saw his father walk in the door. He ran to him and jumped into his open arms.

Erik caught Gustave in mid-jump and hugged him tightly to him. He said "It's good to see you too Gustave." Erik set him down and Gustave smiled up at his mother as she approached the too. Erik wrapped her in his arms and kissed her forehead. She smiled and said "Hello Erik." He smiled back and replied "Hello to you too my angel." Erik smiled even more as Christine leaned her head on his shoulder. He whispered "Christine, I believe that you are burning the meal." Christine looked up at him before she started off at a run to the kitchen.

Erik tried to hold back the laughs that were threatening to spill over. Gustave looked at him and they both couldn't contain it anymore, and started laughing. Christine came out of the kitchen with a wooden spoon in her hand and a pout on her face. She looked at Erik and said "You distracted me, and now dinner is partly burnt." Erik walked over to her still chuckling. He kissed her gently on the lips and responded "My angel, I do not care how it burnt it is as long as it is not completely burnt to a crisp, and edible, I do not mind it." Christine smiled and asked "Who knew you could be so sweet?" Erik smiled and whispered "I can be when I want to be." Christine smiled and said "Let's eat as a family, Gustave and I have your answer."

Erik felt a little rush of nerves flood through him. He was worried that Gustave said "No" and they weren't going to move in with him. Erik looked into Gustave's eyes, that were an exact duplicate of his and waited patiently for him to answer. Gustave said "Mother and I decided to move in with you dad." Erik felt happiness just flow through him and responded "That is the best news that I have ever heard in my entire life." Gustave smiled and said "I am glad that you are happy father." Christine looked at Erik and smiled at how genuinely happy he looked. Christine said "We are even going to get the rest of are belongings from Paris, then it will all be complete." Erik tried not to show his sadness that they were leaving for Paris the next day.

He knew they were coming back, but he did not want to spend a moment without them. He looked at her and put a smile on his face. He said "That is amazing my angel." She smiled and went back to cleaning the dishes. Erik got up from his chair and went over to Christine, to help her. He whispered "When Gustave goes to bed, can I talk to you?" Christine looked at him and replied "Of course Erik." Gustave interrupted their quite conversation by asking "Mother, can I be excused to finish packing my things for our journey to Paris tomorrow?"

Christine turned look at him as she responded "Of course darling, go ahead." He got up from the table and left the room. Erik looked after him for a moment thinking to himself _'What a sweet child my son is, maybe he will ending up teaching me instead of the other way around.'_ Christine looked at Erik and asked "What did you want to talk to me about?" Erik replied "I wanted to ask you some questions about your life with Raoul?" Erik noticed the flash of fear and anxiety that crossed her features, and he felt a bad feeling grow that she was going to tell him something that would make him very angry. He pretended not to notice anything for now and would wait until their conversation later to ask her.


End file.
